Nightmares
by batman-defeats-all
Summary: Robin tossed and turned in his bed, sweat starting to coat his body and his breath becoming fast. His eyes were tightly shut, fear, horror, and pure pain completely evident on his face. His covers had long since been flung across the room, and was currently draped across the room's floor.


**Well, not my best work, but I wanted to write TT angst, and had no other inspiration...**

**I do not own Teen Titans or Batman.  
**

Robin tossed and turned in his bed, sweat starting to coat his body and his breath becoming fast. His eyes were tightly shut, fear, horror, and pure pain completely evident on his face. His covers had long since been flung across the room, and was currently draped across the room's floor.

Nightmares were plaguing the Boy Wonder's mind. His dreams were full of that accursed mask, psychotic laughter, a baseball bat beating against his body, and pure pain... Pure, utter, unadulterated pain...

_"Just try to fly away, little birdy, Fly back to your big daddy bat..."_

As the young hero's body tossed in his bed, he started clutching the sheets that was still miraculously still on the bed, as if trying to make a grasp for reality, but was slowly slipping.

_"Before it was all over, I wanted you to know. It wasn't me who killed you. It was the Bat."_

Memories that Robin had desperately attempted to compress were coming back in full, put him through the same torture as when the events had occurred.

_"As long as I'm here, you are never alone."_

"No... Go away, leave me alone..." Robin muttered, fear clouding his voice.

_Tears started to fall from the small boy's masked eyes as he continued laughing involuntarily, and he grabbed his torso in pain, trying make himself stop. The psychotic clown standing above him joined in the laughter, the maniac's being completely genuine._

_ "Isn't it more fun to laugh at life, little birdy? Isn't this better then being with Mr. Cranky Bats?"_

His raven hair was soaked with his sweat, flopping with each turn.

_"I can't let you take so many risks, Dick."_

Suddenly, he stopped moving, his body silently soaking in the memory.

_"I jumped up a little bit before you! It's not like I did anything new. I haven't died yet!"_

_ "That is a wonder itself..."_

_ "Why do you think I can't do this?"_

_ "You almost died today!"_

_ "I got shot, Bruce. You get shot all the time!"_

_ "All that is going to happen if I let you continue as Robin is you getting hurt more..."_

"No..." the sleeping hero said quietly. His subconscious knew what was going to happen next... He'd never forget this moment...

_"What does that mean?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Dick. You're fired as Robin."_

Robin woke with a start.

He blinked a few time, trying to get rid of the exhaustion that still clouded his crystal blue eyes. As he observed the disaster that was his room, he slowly get up, stretching slightly. He could tell he had another nightmare, but that happened most nights, so he couldn't be sure what had happened. The Boy Wonder tried to remember as he trudged towards the mirror.

Flicking on one of the lights, he observed himself silently. Deep bags were under his eyes, but that was easily covered by his mask. His hair was dampened by the same sweat that covered his whole body, so it was obvious he would have to have a shower. Not that big a deal.

And anything was worth covering up the fact that the fearless leader of the Teen Titans had nightmares that caused him to completely loose control of his body...

It was a few minutes into his shower that Robin remembered the contents of his dream. While each memory hurt, they weren't very surprising. He did his best to forget them again as he got dressed and left the room and entered the tower.

As he went to his study he passed Raven, who looked at him oddly.

"It's a bit early.. Are you alright?"

"Fine. Perfectly fine."

**I know it is short... It sucks... I hate the ending... I have stuff that I actually should be working on...****  
**

**Note: I reference, and even use a direct quote from, the graphic novel Robin: Year One. ... I'll admit, I reference this particular story rather often...  
**


End file.
